ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 58
Final Countdown?! is the 58th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Gale Glory finally arrives at the floor where King is, only to find the Enclaim progressing. Meanwhile, Haru is stuck fighting with the Five Palace Guardians Summary King announces what he is going to call the new Dark Bring: End of Earth. Gale is shocked. Meanwhile, Haru fights the Five Palace Guardians and hopes that his father buys more time for him, unaware of the situation above him. Let then attacks him and successfully hits him, with Haru commenting on Let's speed. Let pays him no heed and knees him. He kicks him and Haru eventually notice that Let is crazier than the others and most of all, he is unarmed. Let says that Haru is tougher than he looks like and decides to see if he has got more than just immense durability. Ron Glace then appears exclaiming that it is unfair that he cannot fight Haru at the moment, to the annoyance of Racas and Let. They both tell him not to interfere, but he doesn't follow nonetheless. He uses his technique with his Dark Bring and sends Haru flying. Let claims that Ron is a knight and asks where his honor is, angry that he interfered with their duel. Ron says that killing humans is his job and Haru tells him to bring it on. He then notices that he can't move due to Rionette. Haru gets annoyed with them appearing one after another and Let orders Rionette to leave both of them alone, as it is his turn to fight Haru. Ron charges at Haru, but then is stopped by the gang, plus Solasido, Remi and Fua. Musica says that Haru shouldn't leave without them and Elie says that he made them worry. Ltiangle says that his friends are impressive, as they found them. Haru asks them for a "little help" when Elie asks him which of the five guardians is his father, then exclaiming if they are even human. Haru comically says that his father is not one of them and he is not related to those "weirdos". Haru then explains that there are two Gales, his father and King, and Remi is surprised. She asks him where is his father at the moment and he explains everything. Ltiangle then says that they should give up since even if they passed them, they will be too late. Ltiangle explains about the Enclaim and Remi realizes that everything refers to the prophecy. Remi explains that the new Dark Bring may create a new Overdrive and they all decided to attack before the time expires. The leader of the Guardians of the Gate then says that they are too late, for the Enclaim can no longer be stopped and the Dark Bring End of Earth will create another Overdrive and destroy the world. Haru then proclaims that he will protect the world since it is his home. Ltiangle then uses Soul Palace to separate the gang, commenting that while they are very enthusiastic, it will only bring their deaths. Haru later finds himself in Garage Island with Let, the latter explaining what his leader's Dark Bring does. Let then tells Haru that by his count, they only forty-five minutes before the Enclaim, and that to get to the Gales, he has to defeat him. Haru decides to take Let down quickly to find his dad. After that, Elie, Remi, Griff and Plue find themselves in bizarre place mixing Rabarrier Temple and wasteland, and while they comment on it, Rionette appears behind them. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Let Dahaka (started) *Elie, Remi Maltese, Griffon Kato & Plue vs. Rionette (started) *Gale Glory vs. Gale Raregroove‏‎ (started) Weapons, Techniques and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments Dark Bring used *Needle Pain *Shadow Doll Techniques used *Needle Burst Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Speed Items used *None Navigation Category:Tower of Din arc